


Contracts and bites

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Forced Marriage, Heat Sex, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kim Jongin | Kai Smut, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Rough Sex, Sex, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Werewolves in Heat, Wolf AU, Wolf Kim Jongin | Kai, exoau, exosmut, exowolfau, kaisooau, kaisooosmut, kaisoowolf, kyungsoo smut, mentioned mpreg, wolf kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Kyungsoo is an alpha and future ceo of his family's company.Jongin is an omega and he's too the son of the ceo of another important company.Their fathers decided to sign a contract between their companies through Kyungsoo and Jongin's marriage.Both Kyungsoo and Jongin don't want this marriage, but they can't go against their families, so they're ready to sign a piece of paper, nothing more.Jongin's heat will make them understand that destiny has other plans for them.





	Contracts and bites

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I'm nervous to share this ff with you because i wrote just a wolf au, that is also very different from this, so to be sincere i don't know if i'm good with wolves! I wrote this after someone gave me a prompt, so if you're reading this, i hope to have not disappointed you and thank you for trusting me with your prompt ;) 
> 
> Few more things before letting you ready this: english is not my first language so sorry for my mistakes and if dirty talk triggers you don't read this ff. 
> 
> P.s: i made this twitter account where i post my ff and i write nsfw things about exo, so please follow me if you want ;) https://twitter.com/SmutExo

“ you’ll marry him, I don’t care if want it or not, it’s just a marriage Kyungsoo, it’s a piece of paper, you will still able to live as you do now, and to fuck other people”  
“ I don’t want to” said again Kyungsoo  
“ and I don’t care. If you care about this family and the company, if you want to be the next ceo, you have to do some sacrifices, marriage is one of them”  
Kyungsoo knew that it was useless. His father decided it, for him, and he had to obey.  
“ you’re going to meet him tomorrow, we’ll have a dinner. Behave well Kyungsoo, just a marriage and you’re going to be one of the most rich and important men of this city” said his father before leaving his office.  
There were two companies who ruled the city, his, the one of Do family and the one of the Kims.  
Kyungsoo started to work with his father right after his studies. At first people talked about him, saying that he was there, in his beautiful big office, just because he was the son of the ceo, but few months after he started to work there he proved that he deserved that job. Kyungsoo didn’t really like what he did, but he was good at it, he was good at everything, this was how his parents raised him.  
He had to be perfect.  
As soon as he was born his parents already saw him as the future ceo of their company. His future was already decided.  
When he was younger he tried to go against his parents’ plans, but it was useless, so he gave up. At least he was rich.  
Kyungsoo was famous for being not only a very efficient worker, also a cold boss, but a very respectful one.  
He always thought about himself, he did everything for himself, because he worked to improve himself, to always become more perfect, so a marriage was never in his thoughts, even if he knew that sooner or later it would have happened.  
He also knew that as an alpha he would have had to marry an omega.  
So his father found the perfect solution by making him marry the most famous and rich omega in town, the son of the ceo of Kim company. With that marriage he would have married a respectful omega and also signed a contract with his company.  
It was perfect.  
Expect for the fact that kyungsoo didn’t want to marry that omega. Nothing personal, he didn’t even know him in person, he just didn’t want to.  
But what he wanted was not important.  
He tried to see that marriage as one of the many contracts that he signed everyday, in his big office.  
He didn’t owe anything to that omega, he just had one duty towards him: give him puppies. Nothing else.  
He could do that, he saw that boy in photos, he was handsome, so fucking him would have not be that horrible. He just had to do that. 

The following day, after exhausting hours of work, he just wanted to go home, take a shower and have some relaxing time, but he couldn’t. He had to go to meet his future husband.  
So after a hot shower, instead of laying on his couch, with a book and a glass of wine, he dressed up and reached his father, who was already arrived at the restaurant.  
“ please kyungsoo, behave, I’m sure that probably that poor omega doesn’t want this as much as you, so be kind to him. He’s a very nice guy, and good looking” said his father while they were sat at the table.  
Few minutes later mr kim and his son arrived.  
His father was right, the omega looked handsome.  
When they were near the table the omega looked shyly at him.  
“ introduce yourself guys” exclaimed mr kim.  
“ I’m Jongin, nice to meet you”  
His voice reminded him of honey.  
“ Kyungsoo”.  
The dinner was awkward.  
Their fathers talked about work, sometimes kyungsoo joined the conversation, but Jongin didn’t say a word.  
He kept looking down, he ate a little.  
Then suddenly he excused himself and left for the bathroom.  
After almost five minutes he didn’t comeback.  
“ son, go to check the omega” whispered his father  
“ why? he’s not a kid and I’m not his husband yet”  
His father looked at him, that was an order.  
He bowed to mr kim and went to the bathroom.  
As soon as he opened the door the scent of the omega hit him.  
What a stupid! That omega was in heat.  
He followed the scent and opened a door. Jongin was sit on the floor, his face between his knees.  
“ omega” exclaimed kyungsoo  
But he didn’t answer  
“ jongin” he tried again, this time the boy looked at him.  
“ go away”  
“ hey, I’m not here because I want it, I don’t care about you and your heat, actually this is annoying, you stink as someone who need to be fucked”  
He could see tears in his eyes.  
“ leave me alone”  
“ don’t worry, I’m leaving you alone” then he kneeled, he put a hand under jongin’s chin, looking at him in the eyes: “ let’s be honest, we both hate this situation, we don’t want this marriage, but we have to. So after tomorrow we’ll put a signature on the contract, you’re already in heat, lucky me, so I’ll fuck you, get you puppies and then we’re done. We could be legally married ,but I don’t care about you, ok?”  
Jongin just nodded.  
“ now, get up, wash your face, you’re such a baby, and then let’s go. I can’t stay here one minute more with you like this, this is very annoying”.  
While jongin was washing his face kyungsoo couldn’t help but admire his body.  
Jongin’s body was the most perfect he had ever seen.  
He wondered how he was under those clothes.  
“ do you like what you see?” suddenly asked jongin.  
Kyungsoo was so focused on his body that he didn’t realize that the omega was looking at him, through the mirror.  
“ you know what I see jongin?” he asked going near him, blocking his body between him and the sink.  
He could see the sweat on jongin’s face.  
“ I just see a poor omega, sold by his father just for money and to have puppies to bring on the name of the family. You’re just a whore”  
After those words he left the bathroom.  
Finally he could breathe again.  
Few seconds later jongin left the bathroom and they reached the table.  
His father looked at them curious.  
“ men problems” just answered kyungsoo, making the men laugh.  
He looked at jongin. It was clear that he wanted to run away.  
He knew that maybe his words were too much, but it was the truth.  
He just pitied him. 

The day of the marriage arrived.  
There were their families, some friends, some other business men.  
Everything was elegant and very expensive.  
“ are you nervous?” asked his mother, while a hairdresser was fixing his hair.  
“ no, it’s like when I sign a contract” he answered.  
His mother looked at him, smiling. But it was a sad smile.  
“ you look beautiful my son” she said kissing his forehead.  
His father entered the room: “ Jongin is here, everything is ready”.  
When kyungsoo reached the main hall Jongin was already there.  
He was beautiful.  
He was wearing a very tight white smoking that made his skin tone glowing.  
Beautiful. He couldn’t stop thinking that.  
When he was near him, jongin wasn’t smiling. It was like the shy jongin he met was gone, that jongin was emotionless.  
They said their vows, then they spent the day with their families and friends.  
Even when they sat near, for the dinner, they didn’t talk to each others.  
“ ok, ladies and gentlemen, the party is over, we should let our boys go, they’re going to have a busy night” said his father, making everyone, expect for jongin and kyungsoo, laugh.  
They said goodbye to everyone, then kyungsoo’s driver took them to his house.  
Since kyungsoo lived alone and had a bigger house, while jongin lived with his brothers, they decided to move there. Just till he got pregnant.  
As soon as they entered the house, jongin asked: “ where is the bathroom?”  
“ second room on the left”  
The omega run towards it.  
“ don’t touch things or going around the house, or my it will smell like an omega forever. Really jongin, your scent is too strong, it’s giving me a headache” he screamed from the kitchen, where he went to drink a glass of water.  
“ have you done? I need the bathroom too” said kyungsoo walking toward the bathroom.  
“ I’m already tired of him” he whispered  
But the bathroom was empty.  
Jongin’s scent came from his bedroom.  
“ I’ve told you to not go around….oh fuck”  
Jongin was sit on the edge of the bed. He had taken his jacket off.  
His whole body was covered in sweat, his cheeks were red, his eyes were dark. A wet stain was visible on his pants.  
“ you’re a fucking mess”  
“ it’s your fault, I usually can control my heat period, but my body feels you, alpha, this is your fault”  
“ you wet my bed”  
It wasn’t the first time he had to deal with an omega’s heat, he never had problems to control himself.  
But with jongin, it was so hard. He could feel his body, the wolf in him, reacting to him. He needed to let out the beast.  
“ help me” whispered jongin  
“ are you so desperate?”  
“ this is your fault, I can’t control it!” he almost screamed.  
Kyungsoo went near him  
“ you need me jongin? Beg for it, tell me that you need me, tell me what you need”  
“ you’re a bastard”  
Kyungsoo laughed.  
“ I’m used to get what I want, so now I want you to beg for me”  
Silence.  
“ ok, then I leave, but if you need to fuck yourself go to another place, I don’t want my bed to get dirty”  
He was leaving the room when jongin talked  
“no, please, don’t go”

Kyungsoo stopped, with a smirk.  
“ so?”  
“ I fucking hate you”  
“ I don’t like you either, but we’re married, so the sooner you get pregnant the sooner we can live our lives, separated. So, what do you need, from me, omega?”  
Jongin finally looked at him in the eyes.  
“ I need you to fuck me, alpha. Now”  
Kyungsoo reached him, pushing him on the bed  
“ now? You don’t give me orders omega, I’m in charge here, ok?” he said with a hand around jongin’s neck.  
“ I’d love so much to make you use that pretty mouth, your lips are so soft, they’d feel amazing around my dick” he said while touching jongin’s lips: “ but we’re not here to have fun, I need to take you now, can’t wait to fill you jongin, can’t wait to see you wrecked, under me”  
Kyungsoo stood up, for taking his clothes off.  
Once naked he realized that jongin was looking at him.  
“ like what you see omega?” he asked with a smirk  
He joined jongin on the bed and started to take his pants off.  
“ no panties? Shit, you’re really a whore who can’t wait to be fucked, am I right?”  
Jongin’s naked body was a piece of art.  
He was so beautiful, naked, under him. Wet for him.  
He was staring at him, for a moment he forgot why they were there. He wanted to touch jongin, to explore every inch of his body.  
Jongin’s moans, while he began to move his hips, looking for friction, made him go back to reality.  
“ fucking needy” he exclaimed while biting jongin’s neck.  
“ you’re an animal” said jongin  
“ you too jongin, we’re nothing but wolves right now, and I’m going to fuck you as a wolf, hands and knees omega”  
He could see jongin’s body shacking, but it wasn’t just for the pleasure.  
Was he afraid? But he didn’t smell of fear.  
He smelled like an omega in heat.  
But there was something else, what was that smell? Why was it so good?  
His thoughts were interrupted when he saw jongin in front of him, on his knees. His ass exposed, needed to be filled by him.  
He was going to finger him when jongin turned his head: “ no, don’t need to….please”  
“ as you want omega, but don’t complain if tomorrow you won’t be able to walk”  
Kyungsoo jerked himself a little, while looking at jongin.  
Then he used his both hands to spread jongin’s ass cheeks and he thrusted roughly in him.  
Jongin screamed.  
“ are you ok?” he immediately asked  
“ as if you care” said whining jongin  
But kyungsoo did care.  
Why did he care?  
“ move alpha, fuck me good”  
Kyungsoo began to move his hips, thrusting in a moaning jongin.  
“ alpha alpha alpha” he kept moaning between a thrust and another  
“ you smell so god”  
“ more, please more, deeper” whined jongin  
He sounded desperate, but he could understand him.  
Something was happening.  
Or maybe it was just because the last time he had sex was a month before.  
He needed more too, he needed to be deeper in him, to feel him better around him.  
“ ride me, jongin”  
The omega didn’t waste time.  
As soon as kyungsoo changed his position, sitting with his back against the wall, jongin went on him.  
“ feel empty” he whined  
“ shsh, I’m here, wait”  
Kyungsoo lead his cock to jongin’s entrance, while the other sat slowly on him.  
“ better?” he asked caressing his face  
Jongin nodded.  
Then he began to bounce on him  
“ why do you smell so good?” asked kyungsoo, biting and licking him.  
He began to feel something in him, he was ready to come. To fill jongin, to claim him.  
Jongin began to bounce harder, faster, they were desperate.  
Kyungsoo came in him, while jongin collapsed with a loud moan of pleasure on him.  
He caressed his head, while jongin’s body kept shaking for the orgasm. 

They stayed like that.  
Jongin on him, their foreheads touching, kyungsoo was still in him.  
They were covered in sweat and alpha cum.  
Silence, except for their breathes  
“ after this, I’m sure you’re going to have like ten puppies” said kyungsoo, making the other laugh.  
“ yeah, that was pretty intense”  
“ I’m still in you”  
“ I know, it’s ok, please, don’t move”.  
“ I could get use to this, to have you on me, warming my cock while I’m working”  
“ you told that after this, after getting me pregnant we would have lived our lives separated”  
“ but you’re not pregnant yet, we can’t know it now”.  
Silence, again.  
“ ok, move omega, I need a shower, alone, after that the bathroom will be yours”  
He moved, probably not very gently, jongin away from him and he went to bathroom.  
He was confused.  
What happened in that bedroom?  
He had sex with omegas in heat before. Yes, he didn’t come in them, he couldn’t risk to make them pregnant.  
Maybe was that.  
But he knew there was something else.  
His thoughts were interrupted by jongin who was joining him .  
“ what the hell, I told I wanted to be alone, go away”  
“ no, I smell you on me, I need a shower, I can’t smell myself, what did you?”  
He was right, jongin has his alpha scent on him.  
“ probably it’s because I just came in you”  
“ anyway, let me take a shower now”  
Luckily the shower was big enough for both of them.  
While washing his hair he couldn’t help but admire jongin, while he was washing his body.  
He could see his bites on him.  
He marked him everywhere.  
He realized he was touching jongin’s neck where he bite him, when the omega turned around to face him.  
He was crying.  
“ I’m not stupid kyungsoo, and I’m sure you noticed it too”  
“ what are you talking about?”  
“ the smell, the intense feeling we felt”  
He knew what he was talking about.  
Those were common things between mates.  
“ it can’t be “  
“ why? because you hate me? Am I too ugly for you? am I not enough to be the mate of Do Kyungsoo?”  
“ do you think I hate you?”  
Jongin nodded.  
“ I know how I behaved, I know what I told. But no, jongin I don’t hate you”  
Jongin looked so small, even if he was taller than him.  
“ I hate the reason why I met you, I hate this marriage, my family, my work. I hate to know that your father forced someone like you into this. But I don’t hate you. I find you beautiful, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen”  
“ really?”  
Kyungsoo nodded.  
“ i…I’m not just a slut to you?”  
“sorry for that”  
“ no…i..liked it. I like the way you fucked me” he said blushing.  
“ I like it too jongin. Come on let’s go back on the bed, we’re both tired”. 

The following morning he was sleeping when he heard Jongin saying: “ oh fuck me”  
He opened his eyes.  
“ again? Really?”  
“ kyungsoo…look”  
He turned around and looked where jongin was pointing at, on his own body.  
On his shoulder a bite was still visible.  
Their skin healed very fast. They couldn’t even get tattoos for that.  
So all the marks of the night before should have disappeared.  
But there was a legend. Well not a real legend, because everyone knew that it could happened, it was just rare.  
Alphas always got omegas pregnant.  
Some couples were together for that, or just for sex.  
Other were real couples in love.  
Then there were mates. Mates could also be two alphas or two omegas. It was just about two wolves whose bodies reacted to one another in a different, deeper, way.  
When an omega was marked with a permanent bite by an alpha it meant that they were more than mates. They were soulmates.  
“ it can’t be” exclaimed Kyungsoo shocked while touching the bite.  
He saw that jongin was looking at him, studying his face.  
“ I can’t understand what you feel. Are you mad? Shocked? Ashamed?”  
“ well I’m shocked, yes, I’m shocked Jongin”  
Jongin sadly smiled.  
“ I’m sorry that it has to be me”  
“ what? No no, jongin! i’m shocked but I’m happy”  
“ happy?”  
“ it’s strange, but this feels right”  
“ I feel the same”  
“ so, you’re stocked with this whore” they both laughed  
“ and you’re stocked with this bastard”  
“ a bastard who fuck me well”  
“ thank you omega”  
“ so…well….i guess that anyway this discover wont’ change our agreement, so I leave, and I’ll let you know about the pregnancy thing, and I’ll call you for..well for trying it again”  
“ jongin? Would you like to….stay?”  
Jongin looked at hm.  
“ can I ask to my husband, who probably is already pregnant with my puppies, to go out for a date, with me? “  
Jongin laughed.  
“ really?”  
“ yes, I want to know you. I already know what you like in bed, how to touch you, what to say to you”  
Jongin blushed  
“ but, I want to know kim jongin, not the wolf”  
“ and kim jongin can’t wait to know the famous future ceo do kyungsoo”


End file.
